Shinobi of WAr
by Arashi Uzumaki1012
Summary: Alot of time has passed since the fourth shinobi war that defeated the Akatsuki organization. Now twenty years later the blood of battle can be smelt again, the clash of kunai can be heard, and the painful wounds can create screams in the night.R&R!HppyRd


**This is my first fanfic ever so just bare with me please. There isn't too much Action/ Romance in the beggining but that is just the start. Once we get passed the intro the plot will start to unfold, get twisted, and reveal questions. I promise there will be fighting in the next chapter, and KaixAki will get a kick off in about chapter five. R&R! Happy REaDin.**

Intro: Great time has passed since the fourth shinobi war permanently defeating the Akatsuki organization. Now twenty years later the blood of battle can be smelt again, the clash of kunai can be heard, and the painful wounds can create screams in the night.

* * *

Kibi sprinted down the long black brick -walled hallway. He could almost hear the muffled footsteps of someone dragging there feet on the slushy ground. Kibi stopped and spun around. He stood there oblivious to the fact that someone was coming right at him. He was petrified by fear, and didn't know what to do. Something in his mind jolted him back to his senses.

He broke into a run again. He didn't quite know what he was running from and he wasn't about to find out. He ran and ran, left foot right foot. But of course he was only human and could only run at the speed of a natural one. He couldn't keep running forever he had to stop sometime. _Is there no end to this _he thought as sweat dripped from his forehead. He turned a corner to rest he was pressing on his knees panting and breathless. He looked up. There was a hall to his left that seemed only to stretch and elongate in front of him stood a black door. There was a mantle on the door that read: D-E-A-T-H. Kibi didn't know which one to take the hallway to his left or the door he was facing.

Kibi looked around the corner from which he had just come; a figure stood about twenty feet away from him stationed in one spot.

Kibi's heart was racing faster than the light of a burning star through space. He made a bold move and ran for the door. He reached for the brass worn handle. He twisted it and silently prayed that it would work, he pulled on the door and the handle came right off. He turned around and could see the same shady figure getting closer. He was cornered. He looked at his right hand and instead of seeing the brass doorknob he could see black kunai. He aimed and thrust it at the monster; it hit its mark! The thing stopped and moaned for only a second before proceeding again towards Kibi. He could feel the blood pulsing in his head. He didn't know what to do, his stepped backed into the door. The last thing he heard was the painful high-pitched screech of the door as it gave way and Kibi was swallowed by a world of darkness.

* * *

Kibi practically jumped out of his bed. His long black bangs were plastered to his forehead with sweat and his whole body was shaking. After realizing that he was in his bedroom and not in any danger, he calmed down a little bit. _What is up with these nightmares_ Kibi thought to himself, although he knew he would not get an answer.

Kibi removed the white sheets from his bed; the cold air began rising goose bumps on his long lean legs. He pulled on his chuunin vest over his fish net shirt, slid into his shinobi pants, pulled his hair back into a tie, and strapped his weapons pouch to his belt. He walked clumsily over to the kitchen, and began to boil water on the stove. He pulled out a chair at the table and lay a bowl down with a spoon next to it. After a bit, he poured the ramen into the bowl. He blew on the water due to the extreme heat and steam it gave off. He quickly slurped the bowl of ramen into his mouth cleaning it completely. After locking his apartment he headed toward the bridge where his team typically met before training. When he arrived there he found he was the last one. His friends were talking in hushed voices.

Kibi got closer to the both of them and they stopped talking. _What are they planning?_

"Hurry up Kibi!" Akira said. "Let's go!"

Akira, Kaito, and Kibi were best friends since all of them had become team 6. It was a surprise they got along at all even more that they were all best friends despite their differences. They always laughed together and hung out even when they didn't have to while training with their sensei.

Kaito, now he's a little different not only does he have a burning passion inside for Akira, but an extremely opposite attraction to Kibi. He hated Kibi. He only stood in the shadow of a colossal giant. Kaito would always challenge Kibi to fight, and Kibi would always reluctantly agree. The fight would usually start of with Kaito throwing all the punches and Kibi without breaking a sweat parried everyone. Then Kibi would usually show off some move their sensei had taught him. He would beat Kaito barely moving a muscle.

Besides having a number one nemesis Kaito also had a number one crush. His attraction to Akira was extremely obvious, but Akira's friendship with Kaito was way too valuable to notice his feelings about her. Once on a hot summer day they all went swimming and Kaito swore under his breath when Akira refused to remove her gray kimono and other clothing to come swimming. She just wanted an excuse to not dive in and mess up her "beautiful" chin length blond/brown hair. He told her to come in and have fun, but that was just an excuse to look at Akira in a two piece swimsuit, Kaito; what a perve.

The groups' sensei was Hayate Sadahara an elite jounin of Konohagakure like Kibi. Unlike Kibi Hayate was the grandson of Rokudaime, the best Hokage that Konoha had ever seen.

A hokage is the leader of Konoha. To become Hokage is a great honor, becuase to do so you must accomplish great feats as a shinobi and master warlike shinobi skills. Rokudaime was a great model of this. He died last year during a battle on the outskirts of Konoha. He died protecting Konoha from another bloody ninja war. Instead of accomplishing his mission and preventing it, he created and fed the fire for a bigger one.

Kibi continued walking toward his friends. "I'm coming," he hollered back as he started running towards them. He wasn't quite expecting what came next. Something pulled down on Kibi's leg causing him to trip, and suddenly he was lunged upwards. He hovered over the ground dangling by one foot from a tree.

"I told you it would work, Akira!" Kaito said between laughs. "You thought he would catch it, but it worked!"

"I guess it did," she said staring at Kibi with a look in her eye.

"What the heck was that for?!" Kibi yelled at Kaito.

"Ha!" Kaito laughed as he stared Kibi in the face. "You fell for it, I proved you all wrong and i finally got you Kibi!"

Kibi had moved so fast that Kaito and Akira couldn't even see the streak of light flash before there eyes as Kibi had ducked behind a rotting tree. He reached behind his back, unhooked the button on his weapons pouched and stuffed his hand into it. He would get Kaito back, he always did.

Kaito sat on the ground refusing to let Kibi down. Talking to Kibi was a mistake however; he had let his guard down! Air split in two as a shuriken was sent flailing through the air. Akira extended her harm and released the chakra building in within. The shuriken shattered into countless pieces.

Kaito released the rope on reflex. _It was a Mizu Bunshin? _Water squirted in every direction dampening Kaito's jacket. The water pooled and morphed into the tall lean figure of Kibi.

"I got you." A kunai was gripped in Kibi's left hand; the tip of the knife reflected the sun. _SHIT! _Thought Kaito. Kibi aimed for his throat. Akira jumped in between the both of them.

"STOP IT!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. Her eyes began to water and tears streamed down here pale face. "Why do you have to fight all the time?!" This was however true. Why did Kaito have to defeat Kibi? The answer was easy: deep inside Kaito fought for Akira. He was afraid she would fall for Kibi, why wouldn't she? He was strong, stronger than Kaito at least, he wasn't such a nuisance, he was slick smooth, and according to all the other girls in the village he was "hawtt."

Kaito attempted to get around Akira, but she wouldn't let him. Her hand made a fist and met with Kaito's gut. Kaito was thrust back twenty feet and landed on his butt.

"OW!" Kaito groaned in pain. Kibi slowly backed down realizing Akira was not in a good mood.

Kaito wasn't about to give up just yet. He got up again and charged past Akira he extended a fist towards Kibi's face. Kibi positioned himself back into a fighting stance.

_This will be a piece of cake. _Kaito stopped dead in his tracks. Hayate had appeared in front of him, inches away from Kaito's foe.

"That's enough!" he said in a tone that was seldom heard coming from his mouth. He wouldn't be able to keep tabs on them much longer, they were both getting stronger everyday.

Kibi put the knife back into his pouch and buttoned it back up as ordered. _Kaito you're so foolish, even after 5 years you haven't learned a thing have you? _He let his guard down and looked at his sensei, this was the first time they had seen him since he went on that mission for the war two months ago.

After greeting their sensei they all sat down and filled everyone in about what happened in each others absence. Kibi glared at Kaito and Kaito glared back. The feud of theirs would continue for the rest of their lives. The day continued and shadows lengthened.

* * *

Hayate halted as they walked into a clearing by a rushing river. The tress rustled by the force of the wind and the breeze cooled off the squad.

Hayate turned around and faced his students "All of you have improved since that day we met 5 years ago." Hayate stared into blank air and recalled the day clearly. Kibi immediately thought _oh crap another lecture_. Hayate continued to speak.

"I'm very proud of you Akira, you mastered the ninja art of healing, and have learned to mass control your charka in your muscles and release it at the given point ultimately creating super-human-strength." Akira blushed.

"Kaito, you've improved in many ways… and you became a Chuunin!" said Hayate with a somewhat "surprised" look on his face, although he had already known this information for at least the past year. Kibi laughed vigorously running out of breath.

Kaito hadn't expected this kind of reaction from his sensei. Short and plain, Hayate couldn't see what both physical and mental changes Kaito had gone through. Everybody had always thought of Kaito as the weak one, but that was about to change!

"Kibi, you were the first one in the Squad to become chuunin and the only one in your division to become jounin." Kaito grunted staring blankly at Hayate-Sensei.

"Now it's time to put it all to the test" Hayate said, finishing his comments. Hayate reached into his pouch and removed two acorn size objects. He waved them in front of his three students. "I'm sure you remember these?" Hayate held out two silver bells reflecting the long ultra-violet rays of the sun.


End file.
